


Char-lot of Charlottes

by WilhelmAres



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Five Nights at Freddy's, Making Fiends
Genre: Charlotte is still monochromatic and 2D, Crack, Gen, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilhelmAres/pseuds/WilhelmAres
Summary: Charlotte, Charlotte, and Charlotte meet in the Fog.
Kudos: 4





	Char-lot of Charlottes

"Oh, what a cute baby!"

Charlotte Deshayes tries to look around for the idiotic survivor who tried to speak of Victor. Rather, she hear a tee hee from in front of her, and readjusted her position. Seemingly from nowhere, a vague human shape in all blue popped out.

"Can I hold him!?"

A familiar word in an unfamiliar tongue-- _time? Or Entity-_ rolled out of her mouth: "No". But Victor is his own person, if not physically, so he made himself his own person, physically. The decades-old infant gets on his legs and runs towards the blue one.

Or the purple one, as the blood of the bisected bastard blemishes her beauty. She screams in joy at seeing the cute baby regrow.

* ** _snap_** *

Charlotte and Charlotte turn towards a sound behind them. Charlotte first sees the best doll anyone ever saw, with long slender legs and a face crying tears of joy. Charlotte, on the other hand, sees the young adult holding it, seemingly a survivor ripe for the picking. 

"Blue one, go give that woman a hug. She seems like she could use it." Charlotte said, before striding her way over herself. But their eyes connect for one moment, and Charlotte realizes this is no new survivor. The red glare gives her away.

"Child, stop!" But Charlotte will not listen to Charlotte, so she runs up to Charlotte and slices one of her arms off by running through it. The fog condenses around the wound, regrowing the limb as the severed bit evaporates.

"Can I play with your dolly!?" But Charlotte didn't wait for Charlotte's answer, so she took Charlotte's puppet and ran into the woods.

"I was going to say yes!" Charlotte's echoing, whisper screaming voice came from the trees, dragged away by Charlotte. The two older Charlottes stare quietly at each other. "So, I feel you're supposed to give me advice for this place or say a joke or something?"

"Well, now I'm concerned there wasn't a paragraph break between different dialogues."

"Oh, Marionette holds my natural soul!" Charlotte grabs the base of her left hand with her right, and rips the skin off. "I'm a robot! I was murdered in 1982. Or 83. Or 85. 87? 79? I don't know. it's confusing. I went on a murderous rampage in 1987 though, so..."

Charlotte doesn't know how to react to Charlotte's story. Charlotte doesn't feel comfortable extending her story. The author did not plan an ending.


End file.
